LA SALA DEL AMOR
by Livia57adC
Summary: Harry y Draco llevan juntos cinco años.Después de su última ruptura, un pesado inefable del Departamento de Misterios se aprovechará de Harry para sonsacarle sus experiencias amorosas y aplicarlas a su investigación en la Sala del Amor.
1. Chapter 1

**LA SALA DEL AMOR**

Harry dejó la humeante taza de té en la mesa, dibujando un nuevo círculo húmedo sobre la madera. Se le habían empañado un poco las gafas, así que las limpió descuidadamente con el extremo de su camiseta. Después volvió a concentrarse totalmente en el objeto que flotaba ante él. Los del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica solían enviarle cosas bastantes curiosas de vez en cuando. Especialmente de la Oficina de Detección y Confiscación de Objetos que Contengan Hechizos Defensivos y Protectores. En ocasiones, también recibía crípticos mensajes del Departamento de Misterios. Nunca venían firmados. Ni jamás había visto a ninguno de los inefables que se suponía allí trabajaban. Aunque, en principio, aparte de ellos solo los aurores y el Ministro de Magia estaban autorizados a entrar en ese departamento, Harry había recibido un permiso especial cuando habían empezado sus "colaboraciones especiales".

El Departamento de Misterios se encontraba en la novena planta del Ministerio. No tenía decoración, ni ventanas. Solo una sencilla puerta negra al final de un corredor que Harry conocía demasiado bien, debido a circunstancias de las que no guardaba los mejores recuerdos. La particular sala circular cuya pared, puertas incluidas, se movía alrededor del centro de ésta, siempre lograba provocar en Harry un extraño desasosiego. Debía permanecer en el centro de la misma y decir su destino mentalmente, que siempre era "sala de invitados". Entonces la pared giraba hasta mostrar la puerta que llevaba a la habitación correcta justo frente a él.

La "sala de invitados" no podía ser más aséptica. Era una habitación blanca, perfectamente cuadrada. La luz provenía del techo, aunque no había fluorescentes, lámparas o una simple bombilla. El único mobiliario consistía en una mesa cuadrada en el centro de la sala acompañada de una silla. Encima de la mesa siempre le dejaban uno o varios pergaminos con la explicación del asunto que querían tratar con él. No siempre había un objeto que estuviera relacionado con ese asunto en cuestión. A veces solo eran simples reflexiones sobre un tema abstracto del que se esperaba su opinión. Harry sabía que siempre eran meros circunloquios hasta acabar en la cuestión que les interesaba: las Reliquias.

Harry no sabía cómo la leyenda de los Tres Hermanos había dejado de ser un cuento popular que se contaba a los niños, para acabar interesando a los inefables del Ministerio. Sospechaba que el loco de Xenophilius Lovegood se había ido de la lengua en algún momento. La primera vez que había recibido una carta convocándole en el Departamento de Misterios se había preocupado un poco. Él no era un erudito. Ni un sabio. Ni siquiera había leído demasiado, comparado con personas como Hermione, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, había sido capaz de aprender Aritmancia, (y Hermione, como no, había tenido mucho que ver en ello) a pesar de no haber cursado esa asignatura en Hogwarts, para poder desarrollar un trabajo que en la escuela nunca había considerado. Ron, la simplicidad personificada, le había dicho que no se inquietara. Que seguramente, que le llamaran del Departamento de Misterios venía incorporado con la posición de héroe. Lo que Harry no esperaba era que le interrogaran sobre las Reliquias. Desde ese día, tenía su capa de invisibilidad guardada y protegida bajo mil hechizos. Y cada cierto tiempo, se aseguraba de que la Varita de Saúco permaneciera en la tumba de Dumbledore; aunque en varias ocasiones se había planteado moverla de allí y guardarla en algún otro lugar. Después de todo, Voldemort había abierto la tumba y se la había llevado. ¿Quién le aseguraba que otro loco no pudiera hacer lo mismo? El problema era que todavía no había encontrado ese lugar absolutamente seguro donde ocultarla. En cuanto a la Piedra de la Resurrección, era con diferencia lo que más les obsesionaba. Gracias a Merlín, era el único objeto que no preocupaba. Había perdido el anillo en el que la piedra estaba engastada entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido _aquella_ _noche_. Jamás regresó a buscarla, deseando que desapareciera para siempre. Con el trajín que hubo aquella noche en el Bosque, esperaba que hubiera sido aplastada y quedado bien enterrada.

El sonido de algo golpeando contra el cristal de la ventana distrajo la atención de Harry de nuevo. Era una lechuza. Una muy insistente. Resignado, el mago dejó su cómodo asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana para abrirla. Mudarse a las afueras de Londres, a una zona apartada de la que solo sus íntimos tenía la dirección, no había evitado que las lechuzas siguieran encontrándole. Quizás debiera volver a plantearse lo de hacer su casa inmarcable… Desató el sobre que el ave llevaba en su pata y, tras ofrecerle una de las golosinas que guardaba en la repisa de la ventana para estas ocasiones, la lechuza emprendió su vuelo de regreso a donde fuera, satisfecha.

Harry observó el sobre y suspiró. Miró el calendario que tenía colgado en la pared del estudio: 15 de mayo. ¡Cómo no! Era su letra. Y si no la hubiera reconocido, hecho harto difícil a esas alturas, el sello de los Malfoy que lacraba el sobre le hubiera dado la pista. Le gustaba organizar las cosas con tiempo al muy cabrón. Harry sospechaba que hasta sus peleas eran planeadas hasta el último detalle. Rompió el sobre sin abrirlo y lo tiró a la papelera. Draco debía haberse intoxicado con algún whisky de garrafón si pensaba que iba a asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Un año más.

La historia de Harry con Draco era una sucesión de encuentros y desencuentros. Después de la guerra, cada uno con sus cicatrices particulares en cuerpo y alma, habían pasado del estatus de adolescentes agresivos y estresados al de adultos, teóricamente, calmados y centrados. Lo suficientemente maduros como para dejar atrás su enemistad. Actualmente ya no eran siquiera unos jovencitos. Los treinta estaban a la vuelta de la esquina para ambos.

Sus preferencias sexuales les habían unido en cierta forma. No había tantos hombres gay en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Después de todo, había muchos más muggles que magos en el mundo, así que la proporción estaba a favor de los primeros. Que el héroe del mundo mágico fuera gay había hecho correr verdaderos ríos de tinta a lo largo y ancho de las páginas de Corazón de Bruja, lamentando tal condición. Cuando se supo que Draco Malfoy tenía los mismos gustos, el clamor femenino inundó con igual intensidad las páginas de la revista. ¿Se podía tener más mala suerte? ¿Quién sería el siguiente? ¿Lorcan D'Eath?

La primera vez que Harry y Draco habían acabado en un tórrido encuentro había sido cinco años después de la guerra, durante una reunión de ex alumnos en Hogwarts. Mucho más ebrios que sobrios, habían terminado follando en el campo de quidditch, debajo de una de las gradas de Slytherin. Al principio solo había sido sexo. Harry se daba como excusa que tampoco era que tuviera a mano mucho donde elegir. Y no siempre le apetecía o podía ir al Soho londinense. Además, cuando le quitabas la ropa y la petulancia, Draco Malfoy resultaba ser una verdadera joya en la cama. Podía ser hasta cariñoso, cualidad que jamás demostraba con la ropa puesta.

En definitiva, y a pesar de una tímida insinuación por parte de Harry después del encuentro que siguió a su tercer desencuentro, él y Draco nunca habían vivido juntos. Draco podía pasar temporadas en casa de Harry o éste en el súper mega apartamento de Draco. Ambos tenían cepillos de dientes y algunas mudas en casa del otro. Pero las cosas nunca habían pasado de ahí. La temporada más larga que habían convivido juntos, antes de que uno de los dos mandara a la mierda al otro, había sido de seis meses. Entre cada desencuentro podían pasar largos períodos durante los cuales se ignoraban totalmente. Harry volvía al Soho y Draco, como el orgulloso snob que era, se iba a París. O a Roma. O a Sitges. En esos momentos Harry juraba y perjuraba a sus amigos que esa vez había sido la última. Que se le había acabado la paciencia y las ganas de aguantar las estupideces de Draco. Sin embargo, cuando la casualidad —o las ganas— hacía que se encontraran de nuevo, ni Voldemort resucitado habría podido evitar que acabaran follando como conejos allí donde les pillara y su relación volviera a empezar con renovado entusiasmo.

No obstante, la última pelea que habían tenido dos meses atrás, había determinado a Harry a finiquitar lo que fuera que tuvieran él y Draco por siempre jamás. Esta vez no iba a flaquear o a dar su brazo a torcer. Si el muy idiota pensaba que una simple invitación a la fiesta de su treinta cumpleaños iba a acabar arreglando las cosas entre ellos, ya podía ir pensando en desempolvar la agenda y echar mano de sus ligues franceses o italianos. Podía tirarse hasta a un centauro, si le apetecía. Porque a Harry ya no podría importarle menos.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

—Deja de mirar la hora. No va a venir.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a su amigo Blaise, quien sonrió cínicamente

—¿Qué esperabas? Potter es idiota. Pero hasta los idiotas tienen un límite.

—Cállate, si es que quieres volver a casa con tus huevos en su sitio —masculló Draco de malhumor. Su cumpleaños no estaba resultando como él esperaba.

Blaise dejó escapar una carcajada. Ese año Draco había agradecido la presencia de sus invitados regalándoles el último móvil que las empresas Malfoy habían comercializado. Después de la guerra, las empresas de la familia habían re-amasado su fortuna dedicándose a reconvertir aparatos de tecnología muggle, como los móviles, para que pudieran ser utilizados por magos en ambientes llenos de magia. Draco había jugueteado con su móvil toda la noche. Blaise sabía que era para que fuera menos evidente que estaba consultando la hora que si lo hacía en su reloj de pulsera.

—Eres patético, ¿sabes? El mundo no se acaba en Potter —Blaise dio un elegante sorbo a su copa de champagne—. Puedes tener a quien quieras, Draco. Olvídale.

Draco no dijo nada. Pero apretó con tanta fuerza su propia copa que Blaise temió que la hiciera estallar en la mano. Suspiró con cierto fastidio.

—Pues vete a buscarle —concedió—. Y evítame tener que aguantar tus paranoias cada vez que peleáis.

—Jamás —aseguró Draco con las mandíbulas apretadas—. Tú lo has dicho, no es más que un idiota.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y terminó el contenido de su copa. Eran las dos de la mañana. La fiesta estaba decayendo y algunos de los invitados habían empezado a despedirse. Reconoció que él también había esperado que Potter terminara apareciendo en un momento u otro. Siempre lo hacía. Siempre acababa perdonando a Draco. O rogando que Draco le perdonara a él. A su parecer, Potter no era el único idiota. Había momentos en que Draco le superaba con creces. Claro que eso no era algo que Blaise pudiera decirle a su amigo sin correr el riesgo de acabar dolorosamente hechizado. El mago maldijo a Potter en silencio porque su ausencia le auguraba a él una buena temporada aguantando el malhumor y los altibajos de su mejor amigo.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

A finales de Junio, Harry se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por no haber cedido a la tentación. Después de la primera lechuza, le habían seguido dos más. Seguramente Draco había considerado que tres era un número suficiente de veces para ser rechazado y no había insistido. Además, Harry estaba sumamente agradeciendo que su trabajo como rompedor de maldiciones por cuenta propia le hubiera mantenido lo suficientemente ocupado. El cinco de junio, a pesar de ser sábado, se encontraba en Edimburgo trabajando en la casa de una vieja bruja que tenía problemas con las maldiciones que un familiar había puesto en su sótano. Según ella para que la palmara más rápido y poder heredar. Le costó un par de días desmantelar todos los hechizos que pululaban por el lugar. Durante la semana siguiente estuvo en Hogwarts, dando charlas sobre maldiciones a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo. Colaboraba de vez en cuando, siempre que la actual Directora, Minerva McGonagall, se lo pedía. Y le encantaba hacerlo. Después se tomó una semana libre y se quedó en el castillo para ayudar a Hagrid con algunos problemillas en el Bosque Prohibido. Por supuesto, lo hizo gratis. Y de nuevo en casa, había recibido una lechuza a primera hora del lunes, citándole en el Departamento de Misterios. Sentía curiosidad por saber con qué le saldría esta vez el inefable de turno.

En esta ocasión sobre la pulida mesa de metal de la "sala de invitados" había un tintero, una pluma y un pergamino. Harry se sentó y tomó el pergamino para leerlo. El texto no era muy extenso y estaba escrito en tinta roja.

_Excusará que no me presente. Como inefable, trabajo en la Sala del Amor desde hace aproximadamente un año. Reconozco que mi traslado a dicha Sala no fue por decisión propia y que mi ocupación anterior me parecía mucha más interesante. Sin embargo, también reconozco que durante el tiempo que llevo estudiando el Amor, la curiosidad que me suscita ha ido creciendo. He repasado cuidadosamente las notas de mi más inmediato antecesor, y como él y todos los que le precedieron, no he podido llegar todavía a una conclusión aceptable._

_Tengo una pregunta para usted: ¿cree que el Amor es un arma poderosa?_

_Por favor, deje su respuesta escrita en este mismo pergamino._

_Muchas gracias por su tiempo._

_Dpto. de Misterios, 21 de junio de 2010_

Harry releyó el pergamino dos veces. ¿Que si creía que el amor era un arma poderosa? No podía negar que esta vez la pregunta sí le había sorprendido. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, meditando su respuesta. Después, escribió:

_Albus Dumbledore siempre decía que el amor era el arma más poderosa. Era un hombre inteligente que poseía la sabiduría adquirida por la experiencia de muchos años. Supongo que puede considerarse una fuente fiable._

_21 de Junio de 2010_

Como siempre, no firmó. Dejó la pluma en el tintero y sopló un poco sobre el texto que había escrito para secar la tinta. A continuación se levantó y abandonó la sala, considerando que había perdido la mañana.

Dos días después recibió una nueva lechuza, convocándole en el Departamento de Misterios. Respondió que le era imposible acudir ese día, que tenía un trabajo entre manos que no podía dejar. El inefable le envió otra lechuza diciéndole que le esperaba el 25 de junio, si su trabajo había terminado. Aunque "esperar" era un eufemismo, ya que lo único que esperaría a Harry sería un pergamino.

_Conocí a Albus Dumbledore _—decía el escrito esta vez— _aunque me reservaré mi opinión sobre él dado que no es el tema que nos ocupa. De todas formas, estaba solicitando su opinión, no la del antiguo Director de Hogwarts. Si me permite, reformularé la pregunta: ¿el amor es tan poderoso que puede llegar a ser un arma?_

_Como siempre, deje su respuesta escrita en este mismo pergamino._

_En nombre del Ministerio, le agradezco el tiempo que tan amablemente nos dedica._

_Dpto. de Misterios, 25 de junio de 2010_

Harry tuvo la impresión de que no había topado con un fan de Dumbledore precisamente. Dedicó unos minutos a meditar su respuesta.

_El amor de mi madre impidió que Voldemort me matara cuando era un bebé. Ella murió por mí, otorgándome una protección que no hubiera obtenido de otra forma. Ello me lleva a pensar que debe haber pocas cosas tan poderosas como el amor de una madre por su hijo. Denominarlo "un arma" puede que sea solo una cuestión semántica. Yo jamás podría ver a mi madre como un arma._

_25 de Junio de 2010_

Harry releyó su respuesta y finalmente dejó la pluma en el tintero, satisfecho de sí mismo.

El lunes siguiente, recibía una nueva lechuza. Un poco harto ya, Harry acudió a la cita en el Departamento de Misterios.

_Obviemos la palabra "arma" si es que le molesta. Pero creo que hemos concluido en que el Amor es poderoso como bien lo demuestra el acto realizado por su madre._

_Tengo una nueva pregunta: ¿dónde cree que reside el amor de una persona?_

_Dpto. Misterios, 28 de junio de 2010_

Harry escribió su respuesta sin apenas pensárselo, feliz de poder abandonar el Departamento de Misterios con tanta rapidez. Y más le valía al inefable quedarse contento con la contestación, porque él ya estaba empezando a cansarse de tanto viaje al Ministerio. Hasta la fecha, ninguno de los inefables con los que había tratado —vía pergamino, por supuesto— había sido tan pesado. Ni siquiera con las dichosas Reliquias.

Ese día había quedado para comer con Ron y George en el Callejón Diagon, cerca de _Sortilegios Weasley_, la tienda que ambos hermanos regentaban.

—¿Adivina quien ha estado esta mañana en la tienda? —canturreó George mientras se sentaba a la mesa donde Harry ya les esperaba.

Harry solo tuvo que ver como el ceño de Ron se fruncía furiosamente para saber de quién se trataba.

—¿Y qué quería? —preguntó con desgana.

George sonrió y sacó algo de su bolsillo, que después depositó sobre la mesa.

—Dice que es de última generación. Y que como no fuiste a su fiesta de cumpleaños, (desprecio que no piensa perdonarte, que lo sepas), no pudo dártelo.

Harry miró el pequeño móvil con aprensión.

—Tíralo —pidió.

—¡Oye! ¡Esto cuesta una buena pasta en la tienda! —exclamó George. Después preguntó—: ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Harry se encogió de hombros y Ron miró a su hermano como si estuviera cometiendo la mayor de las traiciones. George se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, muy contento.

—Malfoy será un cabrón, pero hay que reconocer la calidad de lo que fabrica —Ron le dio un enojado puñetazo—. ¿Qué? Es cierto. Por más que nos reviente.

—No tenemos nada que envidarle —masculló Ron.

—¡Claro que no! Pero reza para que nunca se le ocurra entrar en nuestro negocio… —ironizó su hermano.

En silencio, Harry había estado escuchando la conversación entre los dos hermanos, mientras estudiaba la carta. Los dos pelirrojos le imitaron, dando por cerrado el asunto de Malfoy.

—Así que… hay alguien que pronto entrará en la treintena… —dijo Ron en un tono más festivo, después de que el camarero hubiera tomado nota de su pedido.

Harry suspiró. Draco era un asunto que seguía haciéndole sentir muy incómodo, así que agradeció el cambio de tema de su amigo.

—Supongo que a Molly no le molestará que lo celebramos en La Madriguera, como siempre —asumió.

—Te maldecirá si no lo haces —aseguró George con una gran sonrisa—. Ya celebraremos nosotros después… —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Harry sonrió. Había celebrado sus cumpleaños en La Madriguera desde que cumplió los dieciséis. Y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera Draco lo había logrado, a pesar de todos sus refunfuños. Los Weasley eran la familia de Harry, después de todo.

—No quiero sorpresas —advirtió Harry a George—. Tomaremos unas copas y nos divertiremos. Nada más.

George y Ron sonrieron de forma inocente. Harry frunció el ceño. Odiaba las fiestas sorpresa. Entre otras cosas, porque siempre acababan siendo demasiado previsibles. Especialmente si estaban en manos de Ron y George.

—Deberías invitar a Malfoy —sugirió George, solo para chinchar—. Él te invitó a ti a la suya…

—Claro, para que encima acepte y nos amargue la fiesta —saltó inmediatamente Ron.

George le dirigió a su hermano una mirada condescendiente, cargada de paciencia.

Harry recibió una nueva lechuza el miércoles, citándole para aquella misma tarde. Estuvo tentando de mandar a la lechuza de vuelta con el sobre sin abrir. Pero no se cabreaba a un inefable del Ministerio, solo porque sí. Por un momento, Harry se preguntó si aquel tipo —asumió que era un hombre— estaría vivo o sería un fantasma, ya que se rumoreaba que algunos de los inefables que trabajaban en el Departamento de Misterios estaban muertos. Harry se imaginó a una especie de Binns flotando por la Sala del Amor, lamentándose por no haberle sacado más partido a aquel asunto cuando todavía estaba vivo. Resignado, acudió a la cita.

_¿En el corazón? Le aseguro, señor Potter, que he visto diseccionar un corazón, y no es más grande que un puño cerrado. Tan solo es un cono de tejido muscular que, encima, está hueco. Le decepcionaría, créame._

_Le agradeceré que formule otra respuesta._

_Dpto. de Misterios, 30 de junio de 2010_

¿Qué formulara otra respuesta? ¡Aquel tipo era leun tocapelotas! Harry cogió furiosamente la pluma de su soporte y la sostuvo sobre el pergamino, dispuesto a escribir la primera barbaridad que se ocurriera. ¿Tenía que tocarle el jodido inefable de la Sala del Amor precisamente en aquel puto momento de su vida? Estaba a punto de cumplir treinta años y todavía no había sido capaz de mantener una relación decente durante el tiempo suficiente como para que hablar de amor le resultara cómodo. La tinta goteó sobre el pergamino, dejando dos manchitas rojas. Harry sonrió maliciosamente y escribió:

_El amor es esa mierda que consume a la humanidad y que solo tiene un fin reproductivo, ya que al fin y al cabo termina en el acto sexual (aunque no todo el mundo es capaz de reproducirse). Todos aquellos que se emocionan demasiado con este tema habrán perdido miserablemente su tiempo haciendo el canelo…_

_30 de junio de 2010_

Harry devolvió la pluma a su soporte y se levantó, abandonando la sala. Esperaba que el inefable entendiera la indirecta…

Pero no la entendió.

_Realmente le agradezco que su respuesta no fuera "el amor reside en el alma", porque entonces me hubiera puesto en una seria disyuntiva. Las cuestiones del alma entran dentro del terreno de mi colega de la Sala de la Muerte. Y, sinceramente, siempre hemos tenido pequeñas diferencias que hacen que nuestra relación profesional sea algo difícil en ocasiones. A veces pienso que este tipo cree que el Velo es suyo…_

_Por otro lado, me parece que no le pedí que reformulara su respuesta en el mejor día para usted. Detecto cierta acritud en su texto que me hace pensar que no ha sido una persona muy afortunada en el tema que nos ocupa. Le comprendo. Yo tampoco he sido muy diestro con este misterioso asunto que me dedico a investigar._

_Si le parece, no formularé pregunta alguna esta vez. Pero cualquier comentario que desee hacer al respecto será bienvenido._

_Dpto. de Misterios, 2 de julio de 2010_

Hacer cualquier comentario respecto a qué, se preguntó Harry. Sobre su poca fortuna en el amor, sobre la falta de destreza del inefable en el mismo asunto, o sobre que tal vez el tema estaría mejor en manos del colega de la Sala de la Muerte al que era evidente que _su inefable_ detestaba… Harry se revolvió el pelo con un poco de desesperación. Finalmente, escribió:

_No siempre es tan malo _—no se atrevió a escribir la palabra mierda otra vez. Quizás se había pasado un poco en su respuesta anterior—. _He estado en una relación que no siempre ha sido decepcionante. He vivido momentos intensos y maravillosos con una persona. No sé si era amor. Pero sí que deseaba que no terminara. Supongo que no he tenido suerte. O que tampoco soy demasiado diestro. Eso es todo._

_2 de julio de 2010_

Cuando Harry abandonó el Departamento de Misterios ya no estaba furioso, sino triste. Realmente había llegado a hacerse ilusiones con Draco.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Parado en el quicio de la puerta del despacho de su amigo, Blaise observó con exasperación como Draco interrogaba a su sufrida secretaria una vez más sobre las últimas lechuzas que hubieran llegado. Si Draco no había revisado la llegada de correo cien veces ese día, no lo había hecho ninguna. Y solo estaban a 5 de julio.

—Draco —dijo tratando de conservar la paciencia—, Potter no es una persona ni organizada ni previsora. Si tuviera intención de invitarte a su fiesta de cumpleaños, cosa que dudo haga, seguramente recibirías la invitación un día antes, con suerte. El mismo día, es mucho más que probable.

El rubio solo gruñó. No iba a darle la razón a Blaise. Aunque la tuviera.

—Además, no creo que asistir fuera una buena idea para la salud —Blaise sonrió con burla—. Weasley es más alto, más fuerte y sus puños son mucho más grandes que los tuyos.

—Esa es la razón de que yo tenga clase y él no —Draco observó con satisfacción la perfecta manicura de sus manos.

—Y tiene hermanos… —añadió Blaise con una sonrisa— De todas formas, ¿para qué querrías ir? Habéis roto por… ¿vigesimoctava vez?

Draco hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

—Lo arreglaremos. Siempre lo hacemos —aseguró.

Blaise fijó su mirada almendrada con intensidad sobre su amigo. Después negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera te lo planteas, ¿verdad?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué debería plantearme? —preguntó.

—Que Potter se haya cansado por fin de esta extraña relación que tenéis.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—¡Por favor! ¿Qué hará? ¿Pasarse el resto de su vida en el Soho follando con muggles sin clase ni nobleza?

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, tal vez en esta ocasión tengamos que poner un poco más de nuestra parte… —reconoció Draco a continuación. Pasó los dedos por entre su suave pelo con lo más cercano a un ligero nerviosismo que Blaise le hubiera visto en mucho tiempo— No es más que un desencuentro más.

El hombre de piel morena miró a su amigo con cierta compasión.

—Si tú lo dices…

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

El martes 6 de julio Harry estaba otra vez en el Ministerio, después de haber recibido una lechuza a última hora del lunes, convocándole en el Depto. De Misterios.

_Le agradezco y valoro la sinceridad de su última respuesta. Aunque me considero una persona inteligente, capaz y sumamente tenaz a la hora de alcanzar mis metas, reconozco que quizás ni siquiera los magos seamos capaces de descifrar los grandes misterios del mundo a pesar de llevar siglos investigándolos._

_Tal vez intentar saber si en la relación que menciona hubo realmente Amor, sería mucho más fácil que intentar comprender ese sentimiento desde un punto de vista científico y universal._

_Quizás debería hablar con esa persona y averiguarlo. Sin pretender pecar de entrometido, un servidor estaría sumamente agradecido de conocer el resultado. En aras de la ciencia, por supuesto. ¿Sería mucho pedir que tomara alguna nota al respecto durante el proceso para poder transmitirme sus impresiones?_

_Sumamente agradecido por su amable colaboración._

_Dpto. de Misterios, 6 de julio de 2010_

¿Tomar notas? Definitivamente le había tocado el inefable loco del lugar, pensó Harry.

_Lamento comunicarle que no tengo intención alguna de retomar la relación que, desafortunadamente, le mencioné. Mucho menos tomar notas. Tal vez debiera hacerlo usted con alguna de las suyas…_

_6 de julio de 2010_

¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar! Harry abandonó el Ministerio cabreado.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

—He decidido analizar mi relación con Harry —anunció Draco risueñamente aquella mañana, entrando en el despacho de su amigo—. Exhaustivamente.

Blaise nunca pensó que aceptar el puesto de Director para la Aplicación de Tecnologías Muggles que le ofreció Draco iba a ser tan agotador. Y no en el sentido de las horas de trabajo que dedicaba a la empresa. Que eran muchas aunque gratificantes. La mayor parte del tiempo Draco estaba fuera tratando con clientes, con los avariciosos duendes de Gringotts, con los proveedores que les suministraban los materiales y componentes que necesitaban o con el Ministerio. Y Blaise trabajaba en paz. Pero cada vez que Potter y su amigo discutían, o peor, se separaban, Draco se quedaba en la oficina más tiempo del necesario, haciéndole la vida imposible con discursos y disertaciones como la que se temía estaba a punto de tener lugar en ese momento.

—He hecho una lista —Draco sonrió y Blaise tembló—. Primero las cosas positivas, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Blaise, resignado.

Draco repasó detenidamente el pergamino que llevaba en la mano antes de iniciar su lectura.

—Harry es atractivo, eso salta a la vista. Y muy apasionado. En la cama nos compenetramos a la perfección.

—No necesito oír detalles al respecto…

Draco alzó una ceja en dirección a su amigo.

—Los caballeros no tienen memoria, Blaise.

—Cierto —asintió éste, aliviado.

Draco volvió a su lista.

—Es un mago poderoso —sonrió de medio lado—. _El héroe_, además.

—Muy conveniente —admitió Blaise.

—Lo es, solo en ocasiones —Draco frunció el ceño—. Por eso lo tengo también en mi lista de puntos negativos.

—Sigue…

Draco volvió la mirada hacia su lista.

—Bien… Harry es básicamente una buena persona hasta el punto que a veces parece idiota. Desde el punto de vista de un Slytherin —aclaró. Ambos amigos sonrieron con entendimiento—. Y desprendido. Lo suyo es de todos —Draco torció el gesto—. El problema es que a veces piensa que lo mío también lo es…

Blaise dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. Sabía lo posesivo que era Draco con sus cosas.

—Leal a los suyos —siguió enumerando el rubio—. Cualidad que dificulta seriamente que pueda librarme de esas comadrejas alguna vez, pero… también me da la seguridad de que jamás traicionaría mi confianza.

—Gryffindor… —se burló Blaise, meneando un poco la cabeza.

El rostro de Draco se inundó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí —suspiró—, Harry es tan buenazo cuando las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros… —el rubio cerró los ojos y estiró las piernas relajadamente frente a él— Me llevaba el desayuno a la cama; se levantaba del sofá a mitad de la película para hacer más palomitas y traer más cervezas; se preocupaba de tener siempre mi marca de té favorita o de comprar esos pastelitos de crema que me vuelven loco…

Blaise meneó la cabeza en silencio. Cuando él decía que Potter no era el único idiota en esa relación…

—Vale, ¿y cuáles son los defectos de nuestro maravilloso héroe? —preguntó.

Draco abrió los ojos y se reincorporé en el sillón. El pergamino que había dejado sobre su regazo se deslizó al suelo.

—Es más terco que una mula —enumeró el rubio utilizando los dedos de su mano—, más susceptible que un centauro, se enfada con más facilidad que un hipogrifo y es más desordenado que un troll.

—Todo eso aparte de ser también un servicial elfo doméstico… ¿Potter sigue siendo humano? —ironizó Blaise.

Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Y un jodido héroe a tiempo completo —añadió.

Como cuando había aceptado echar una mano con un grupo de dementores que habían escapado al control del Ministerio. Y estuvo hecho una mierda durante una semana. O cuando la vieja tienda de Ollivander se había incendiado —y maldita la casualidad que ellos estuvieran paseando por el Callejón Diagon en ese momento— y el muy imbécil había entrado para sacar cuantas varitas había podido solo porque el viejo se lo había pedido. Y salió con tantas ampollas en las manos que estuvo casi tres semanas sin poder utilizarlas. Esas eran el tipo de cosas por las que Draco solía acabar en una violenta discusión con Harry, jurando ambos que habían terminado para siempre.

—Supongo que si te has tomado tantas molestias en analizar a Potter, se debe a que tienes intención de volver con él… —conjeturó Blaise. _Una vez más_, pensó.

Draco sonrió de nuevo, muy seguro de sí mismo.

—_Harry volverá_ —recalcó—. Siempre lo hace.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Harry se rascó la cabeza mientras releía el pergamino cuyo texto estaba escrito, como siempre, en tinta roja. Definitivamente aquel inefable era idiota.

_Me temo que debo insistir. No puedo negar mi interés profesional en ello, pero aprecie los beneficios que puede obtener también usted._

_Por otra parte, quiero que sepa que he considerado seriamente su recomendación._

_Dpto. de Misterios, 9 de julio de 2010_

Sí, claro. Iba a concertar una cita con Draco solo para averiguar si seguía siendo un imbécil sin remedio —conclusión a la que ya había llegado sin la inestimable ayuda de ningún inefable—, o solo se dedicaba a volverle loco porque era su peculiar forma de demostrarle cuánto le amaba. Su ex pareja estaría descojonándose a su costa hasta el día del juicio final.

_No hay ninguna posibilidad de que vuelva con esa persona. Siento que mi decisión vaya en detrimento de su investigación. Pero seguramente encontrará a otro pardillo mago con más disponibilidad para colaborar con usted. O con mejor suerte en el terreno amoroso, de forma que pueda darle las respuestas que está buscando y yo no tengo. Además, ¿no ha considerado centrarse en otro tipo de amor? Filial, fraternal, de amistad, religioso…_

_9 de julio de 2010_

Cuando atravesaba el atrio, Harry iba tan ofuscado que tropezó con otro mago que venía de frente, casi tirándolo al suelo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, iba pensando en mis cosas y no le he visto.

—¿Harry Potter?

El mago de ojos verdes miró al individuo frente a él, tratando de reconocerle.

—Soy Cormac. Cormac McLaggen. Gryffindor, curso del 97…

Oh, sí, recordó Harry, el estúpido a quien Hermione invitó a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn…

—Sí, Cormac, ¿qué tal?

Ambos magos se dieron la mano. Harry aprovechó para repasar disimuladamente al hombre de arriba abajo. Cormac era alto y corpulento, de cabello rubio y crespo. Pequeños ojos azules rodeados de largas pestañas. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto unos dientes perfectos y blanquísimos. Definitivamente atractivo.

—Una feliz casualidad —dijo Cormac—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

—Sí, unos cuantos años…

—¿Te apetece, no sé, tomar una copa y charlar un rato?

Harry sonrió mientras asentía. Su día acababa de mejorar considerablemente.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Draco salió intempestivamente de la chimenea del despacho particular del hogar de Blaise y lanzó la edición de la mañana de El Profeta encima de la mesa, desparramando los pergaminos con los que estaba trabajando el mago de piel morena.

—¿Puedes creerlo?

Blaise tomó el periódico un poco molesto. En la portada había una gran foto de Potter junto a un tipo alto y corpulento, de pelo rubio y rizado. Los dos salían del _Samaín_, un nuevo restaurante que habían abierto en el Callejón Diagon hacía apenas un mes.

—¿Conoces a ese tipo?

La voz de Draco sonó aserrada, asesinando cada sílaba.

—Cormac McLaggen —informó Blaise tranquilamente a su amigo—. Estaba en el Club de Slughorn —y con una buena dosis de mala leche por la forma en que había sido interrumpido, añadió—: Gryffindor, si no me equivoco.

Blaise casi pudo oír como los dientes de Draco rechinaban y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír cuando agregó:

—Creo que salió recientemente del armario...

Tras unos momentos en que Draco permaneció rígido e inmóvil frente a la mesa de su amigo, se desplomó en uno de los sillones que había frente a ella.

—Puta mierda…

—No te lo tomes a mal, Draco, pero creo que esta vez puedes esperar sentado a que Potter vuelva —dijo señalando irónicamente al sillón donde su amigo se había derrumbado.

—Puta mierda… —repitió Draco.

Y Blaise prefirió no añadir más leña al fuego.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

El lunes 12 de julio, Harry empezó a considerar muy seriamente mandar una lechuza al Ministro de Magia informándole de cuánto lamentaba no poder continuar con sus "colaboraciones especiales", poniendo como excusa que su trabajo exigía toda su atención. Al menos por una larga, muy larga temporada.

_Si tenemos en consideración las conclusiones de mis anteriores colegas de Sala, de que el Amor es un sentimiento estrechamente relacionado con el afecto y el apego, resultante y productor de emociones, experiencias y actitudes, tomaré su actitud de "no colaboración" como el resultado producto del poco afecto y apego que debió sentir por su anterior relación…_

¡Sería hijo de puta! Harry arrugó el pergamino con rabia entre sus manos y lo arrojó al suelo. Tras unos momentos en que no supo si patear la mesa y largarse de allí o irse derechito a buscar la jodida Sala del Amor y patear directamente al cretino del inefable, recogió el pergamino del suelo y volvió a sentarse. Lo aplanó como pudo, tomó la pluma del tintero y escribió.

_Tal vez el Amor sea todas esas cosas que tanto erudito junto ha dejado plasmado en pergaminos seguramente polvorientos y llenos de telarañas. Pero le diré una cosa. Yo era feliz cuando mi pareja lo era. Tal vez el Amor sea algo tan sencillo como encontrar en la felicidad del otro tu propia felicidad1._

_Él nunca fue feliz con lo que me hacía feliz a mí._

_12 de julio de 2010_

_Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

**LA SALA DEL AMOR (segunda parte)**

Cuando Cormac levantó la cabeza de su plato y le vio, maldijo en silencio su mala suerte. Harry estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta del restaurante así que, con un poco de suerte, no le vería. Sin embargo, el hijo de su madre caminó directamente hacia su mesa, como si ya supiera de antemano que iban a estar allí. Cormac templó sus nervios. No estaba muy seguro de que Harry no siguiera un poco enamorado de él todavía. Cinco años de idas y venidas no podían borrarse de un plumazo.

—Buenas noches.

Harry se volvió con brusquedad, derramando un poco de vino de la copa que tenía en la mano. Cormac se apresuró a cubrir con la suya la otra mano de Harry que reposaba sobre la mesa.

Enfundado en un elegante traje negro, Draco Malfoy proyectó una luminosa sonrisa sobre los dos magos cuya cena acababa de interrumpir. Le acompañaba otro hombre, algo más joven, de brillante pelo negro y unos hermosos ojos azules.

—Espero que estéis disfrutando de vuestra cena. Me han dicho que es un restaurante bastante decente —abrazó a su compañero por la cintura, aunque ni siquiera le miró—. Para Paul y para mí será la primera vez.

Harry se había quedado en blanco, sin lograr que le saliera una sola palabra.

—Está bastante bien —habló Cormac, tratando de igualar la sonrisa de Draco—. Nosotros ya hemos cenado aquí un par de veces.

Draco ni siquiera le miró. Sus ojos, gris helado y afilado, estaban fijos en su ex pareja.

—Me alegro de verte, Harry —dijo simplemente.

Y tras una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, él y su acompañante se dirigieron a su propia mesa. Draco sabía que le había estropeado la cena a Harry. Conociéndole, se comería la cabeza durante un buen rato. Y, con un poco de suerte, McLaggen acabaría marchándose solo a casa.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

El lunes 19 de julio Harry recibió lechuza del Ministerio. Pero la ignoró. El martes recibió una nueva lechuza, que tuvo que regresar con la carta sin abrir. El miércoles la lechuza le persiguió desde su casa hasta el Callejón Diagon, donde Harry compró un par de pociones que necesitaba, y de allí hasta Essex, donde le esperaba su próximo trabajo. Finalmente, tuvo que coger la carta, so pena de que la maldita lechuza no le dejara trabajar en paz.

_En ocasiones la simpleza es el camino más corto hacia el más profundo de los misterios. Creo que he entendido lo que ha querido decir con "encontrar en la felicidad del otro tu propia felicidad". Tan sencillo como difícil._

_Por lo que he leído, usted ya ha decidido buscar su propia felicidad en otra parte. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar preguntarme, como estudioso del Amor, cuánto tiempo puede seguir una persona guardando afecto por un antiguo amor. He barajado diversas variables y los resultados son tan extensos que tengo ciertas dificultades para reflejarlos en las conclusiones de mi análisis. Así que he decidido tomar el camino más corto: usted. Mi pregunta es la siguiente: si uno o varios de los factores negativos que le llevaron a romper su relación desaparecieran, ¿le daría una nueva oportunidad?_

_Dpto. de Misterio, 22 de julio de 2010_

Harry se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa. Se masajeó las sienes unos minutos, tratando inútilmente de dejar su mente en blanco aunque solo fuera por unos instantes. Había pasado unos días bastante jodidos desde el sábado en que Draco había aparecido en el _Samaín_ con su acompañante. Verle otra vez de forma tan inesperada le había causado un pequeño shock. No había pasado página tan rápido como creía, a pesar de Cormac. Draco era una constante en su vida. Cuando estaba en ella y cuando no estaba. Lo había sido en la escuela, cuando ambos se maldecían por los pasillos. Y lo había sido después, cuando la adultez les había marcado a ambos con idénticas preferencias. Harry estaba convencido de que, aunque acabara en una relación con otra persona, fuera ésta con Cormac o con cualquier otro, Draco pasaría a formar parte de ese grupo de personas que siempre echaría de menos.

Finalmente, escribió:

_Hemos tenido muchas oportunidades. Pero ninguno de los dos ha sabido aprovecharlas. Querer a una persona no siempre es garantía de que las cosas vayan a funcionar. Tal vez con el amor no basta. Puede añadirlo a las conclusiones de su análisis._

_22 de julio de 2010_

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Cuando Blaise vio a Draco irrumpir en su despacho, llevando una nueva lista en la mano, no tuvo más remedio que armarse de paciencia.

—He estado pensando —dijo el rubio, al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los silloncitos frente a la mesa de su amigo.

—Te felicito, entonces —sonrió Blaise.

Draco alzó una ceja, con expresión amenazante.

—He hecho una lista… —dijo, sin embargo.

—¿Otra? —le interrumpió Blaise.

—…con las cosas que Harry mencionó alguna vez que le gustaban o que disfrutaba haciendo —terminó Draco con otra mirada peligrosa hacia su amigo.

—Vaya, qué considerado de tu parte. Pero, ¿por qué ahora? —preguntó con fingida curiosidad.

Blaise sabía de sobras que Draco moría por lograr que Potter regresara con él. Pero, ¿desde cuándo su amigo hacía ridículas listas sobre cualidades y defectos o de lo que les gustaba o no a sus amantes? Claro que tampoco era muy acertado otorgarle a Potter el simple título de amante.

—Porque cuando Harry vuelva conmigo, que lo hará, quiero que vea que me importa su felicidad. Al fin y al cabo no es tan difícil hacerle feliz.

Blaise se mordió la lengua para no saltar que, si era tan fácil hacer feliz a Potter, ¿por qué no lo había hecho antes, en lugar de amargarle a él la existencia con sus disputas de pareja?

En su lugar, dijo:

—Me parece una excelente idea, Draco. Estoy seguro de que Potter lo apreciará.

Draco sonrió. No era tan idiota como para ignorar cuánto irritaba a Blaise que le interrumpieran cuando estaba trabajando. Casi tanto como a él mismo. Y también sabía que no apreciaba especialmente a Harry, a pesar de haberse mantenido prudentemente al margen de su relación con él. Y lo que le fastidiaba ser su paño de lágrimas cada vez rompían. Pero, ¿para que estaban los amigos, si no? Así que procedió a leerle a su mejor amigo toda la lista de cosas que consideraba que harían feliz a su, por ahora, ex pareja.

—Estoy seguro de que Harry va a ser tan feliz con todo esto, que su felicidad me hará feliz a mí. Y será imposible que volvamos a discutir o a separarnos.

Blaise suspiró.

—Merlín te oiga.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Cuando Harry leyó la misiva que le llegó del Ministerio aquella mañana de lunes, sintió alivio y alegría. El inefable le citaba en la "sala de invitados" del Departamento de Misterios por última vez.

_He aprendido más sobre el Amor en este último mes que en el año que llevo trabajando en esta Sala. Debo reconocer que gracias a usted. Estoy convencido que las conclusiones que voy a dejarle al colega que va a sustituirme le dejarán poco trabajo por hacer. Como inefable, permanecer más tiempo en la Sala del Amor sería una completa pérdida del mismo para mí. Así que he solicitado mi traslado a la Sala de la Muerte, que por el momento se me presenta como un reto mucho más interesante (y de paso, fastidio un poco al colega que creo ya le había mencionado)._

_Sé que durante su adolescencia, y por motivos en los que no voy a entrar, usted y sus amigos hicieron una breve pero arrasadora incursión en el Departamento de Misterios. No quedaron muchas profecías en pie, después de su paso por esa Sala; y me han contado que la vitrina de los relojes de arena, en la Sala de la Esencia del Tiempo, estuvo estrellándose contra el suelo y recomponiéndose durante semanas antes de que pudieran detenerla; y en la Sala de los Cerebros, echaron de menos algún que otro ejemplar… También sé que no guarda muy buenos recuerdos de la Sala de la Muerte. Sin embargo, me consta que no llegó a entrar en la Sala del Amor (entre otras cosas, porque sigue entera). Así que, si me promete portarse bien y no destrozar nada, me gustaría enseñársela._

_Si le interesa, deje su respuesta al pie de este pergamino. De ser afirmativa le espero el próximo sábado a la seis de la tarde._

_Dpto. de Misterios, 26 de julio de 2010_

¿El sábado?, pensó Harry. El sábado era su cumpleaños. Comería en La Madriguera y, conociendo a Molly Weasley, cocinaría tanto que la comilona duraría horas. Sin hablar de la sobremesa… Harry no sabía realmente dónde estaría a las seis de la tarde. Seguramente preparándose para la supuesta fiesta sorpresa.

No obstante, el ofrecimiento del inefable le tentaba. Después de haber sido tan jodidamente pesado, era un detalle por su parte. Además, sentía curiosidad por conocerle. Y tal vez, ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas a la cara. Seguramente podría arreglárselas para escabullirse al Ministerio entre la comida en casa de los Weasley y la fiesta de la que se suponía él no sabía nada.

Así que escribió:

_Le agradezco muy sinceramente su invitación. Estaré encantado de visitar la que pronto dejará de ser su Sala. Sin embargo, el sábado es mi cumpleaños, así que intentaré escapar de mis compromisos entre las seis y las seis y media, si usted no tiene inconveniente en esta media hora que me doy de margen. De lo contrario, envíeme una lechuza._

_26 de julio de 2010_

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

El miércoles por la mañana Blaise se sorprendió de ver a Draco en la oficina. Lunes, miércoles y viernes su amigo solía estar en el Ministerio. Y en las actuales circunstancias, más valía tenerle bien lejos antes de verle aparecer con otra lista en la mano. Cuando comenzó a trabajar con él, Blaise había pensado que Draco gestionaba en el Ministerio asuntos relacionados con sus negocios. Y así era. Pero para ello no eran necesarias tantas horas como las que Draco pasaba allí. Después había pensado que su amigo se encontraba en el edificion ministerial con algún amante. Pero, aparte de Potter, los amantes no solían durarle tanto tiempo a Draco. Cuando en una ocasión Blaise le había preguntado sutilmente sobre ello, Draco le había respondido con evasivas. Y Blaise sabía entender perfectamente cuando alguien le insinuaba que algo no era asunto suyo.

—¿Una nueva lista? —preguntó.

Draco desestimó la pregunta con un vago gesto de su mano y dijo:

—Este sábado es el cumpleaños de Harry.

—¡No me digas que has recibido una invitación! —insinuó Blaise, exagerando su sorpresa.

Draco, que no parecía dispuesto a responder a ninguna de sus preguntas ese día, se limitó a poner una serie de objetos sobre la mesa donde Blaise estaba trabajando.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó el mago de piel morena con ironía— ¡Qué detalle por tu parte!

—No te hagas el idiota —gruñó Draco.

A pesar de todo, se le veía ilusionado. Demasiado ilusionado, pensó Blaise con preocupación. Repasó con la mirada los objetos que Draco había dejado sobre su mesa.

—Ni siquiera te ha invitado, Draco. Es más, ni siquiera Corazón de Bruja (y no es que yo lea esa revista), ha hablado de ninguna fiesta.

—Eso es porque las fiestas de cumpleaños de Harry nunca son públicas —le recordó Draco—. Sus amigos se encargan de que así sea.

—Entonces, ¿sabes dónde le han organizado la fiesta este año?

Draco negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—No me hace falta —dijo—. Harry vendrá a la mía.

—Oh… —Blaise miró a su amigo con cierto escepticismo— Entonces McLaggen ya es historia…

—Lo será a partir del sábado —aseguró Draco, con tal convencimiento, que hasta Blaise estuvo tentado a creerle.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

La Sala del Amor no era de color rojo. Ni tenía corazones flotando por la habitación como si de un permanente día de San Valentín se tratara. Para empezar, era circular. Y en comparación con el resto de salas que Harry ya conocía (tal como el inefable _amablemente_ le había recordado), no demasiado grande. La pared estaba forrada con una estantería adaptada a su forma redonda, llena de libros, que en algunos tramos se convertía en vitrinas repletas de objetos diversos. Una de ellas guardaba frascos de pociones del más diverso colorido. Pociones de amor, supuso Harry. Otra contenía una amplia gama de objetos: amuletos, abanicos, pañuelos de encaje, anillos, copas, relicarios, espejos de mano y, en el último estante, un pequeño arco y un carcaj que contenía varias flechas. Con curiosidad, Harry sacó algunos libros al azar para comprobar que la temática que tenían en común era, como no, el amor: Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare; Cyrano de Bergerac de Edmond Rostand; Cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Brontë o Seda de Alessandro Baricco. Curiosamente todos autores muggles. La tercera y última vitrina albergaba una serie de piezas de índole sexual: consoladores de diversos tamaños, algunos tan antiguos que estaban hechos de madera o piel; bolas chinas; aros para el pene; modernos vibradores… Justo frente a esta vitrina había un sencillo escritorio con un candelabro de tres velas, cinco libros perfectamente apilados, un tintero y una gruesa carpeta llena de pergaminos.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era la fuente que había en el centro de la Sala. Era de piedra y en toda su superficie había labradas runas de diferentes tamaños. El agua que caía del surtidor era tan cristalina que daban ganas de beberla. Cuando Harry, fascinado, estaba a punto de introducir la mano en el transparente líquido una voz le detuvo. Una demasiado familiar.

—Ni se te ocurra.

El movimiento de Harry se heló en el aire.

—¿Draco? —musitó.

—Hola, Harry. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que aceptaras mi invitación.

Harry no sabía de dónde había salido su ex pareja. O si ya estaba en la habitación cuando él había llegado. Pero ahí estaba. Sonriente. Seguro de sí mismo. Elegante. Endemoniadamente atractivo.

—El líquido que contiene esa fuente es la poción de amor más poderosa del mundo —explicó el rubio—. Sus efectos son permanentes. Ni siquiera hace falta ingerirla. Tan solo con que hubieras hundido tus dedos en ella, el efecto hubiera sido el mismo.

Draco avanzó unos pasos hasta Harry, quien le miró todavía atónito.

—Y, la verdad, quiero estar seguro de que lo que sientes por mí no está adulterado por ninguna poción.

Harry estaba tan confuso que no supo qué decir. Observó el avance de Draco sin mover un músculo.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó Draco.

Harry le miró con tanta intensidad que, por un momento, la seguridad de Draco se tambaleó.

—Creo que estoy a punto de tener un corte de digestión —masculló por fin Harry.

Draco alzó una ceja, sin comprender muy bien sus palabras.

—¿Te encuentras mal? —preguntó, preocupado.

Harry le respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Has sido tú todo este tiempo? —Draco asintió— ¿Desde cuándo eres inefable?

Draco se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no iba a responder a esa pregunta.

—¿Te has divertido?

—Es un trabajo interesante —admitió Draco—. Y no, no me he divertido a tu costa, si es eso lo que preguntas.

Sin embargo, Harry le lanzó esa mirada de desconfianza que Draco conocía tan bien.

—Lo juro por mi honor de mago —añadió, dando un paso más hacia Harry—. En realidad, he aprendido mucho sobre nosotros este último mes.

Harry esbozó una sonrisita escéptica. Se veía incómodo. Y Draco estaba seguro de que se sentía un poco traicionado también.

—Hablo en serio —aseguró con énfasis—. He comprendido muchas cosas que antes, sencillamente, pasé por alto.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Harry, todavía en tono desconfiado.

Draco apretó un poco los labios, frunciendo imperceptiblemente el ceño.

—Tal vez he sido un poco egoísta. En ocasiones. No siempre, por supuesto. Soy un tipo encantador la mayor parte del tiempo.

¡Por el amor de Dios! A contrapecho, Harry tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de sonreír. Y Draco se dio cuenta. Tenía que aprovechar ese precioso momento en que el moreno había bajado la guardia. Agitó su varita y convocó uno de los paquetes que celosamente había guardado en el primer cajón del escritorio en el que trabajaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Sorprendido, Harry tomó el pequeño paquete que Draco le tendía. Lo abrió con un poco de remordimiento, porque él había rechazado la invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco y mucho menos le había comprado un regalo. Para tranquilizar su conciencia, casi inmediatamente pensó que seguramente solo era la manera que Draco tenía de devolvérsela, haciéndole sentir mal, demostrándole al mismo tiempo que no era un completo egoísta.

Abrió la cajita que apareció bajo el papel de regalo y en su interior descubrió un juego de llaves. Todavía más sorprendido, alzó la mirada hacia Draco, en una muda pregunta.

—La casa de campo de la que te enamoraste hace un par de años —explicó Draco muy ufano—. La he comprado para ti. Para los dos —añadió después con un cierto titubeo.

La mirada de Harry pasó de expresar una perfecta sorpresa a la incredulidad.

—Dijiste que no te gustaba —musitó—, que era una "casucha sin clase propia de muggles".

—Sí, bien… —Draco se aclaró un poco la garganta—… tal vez exageré un poco. Además, he hecho reconstruir las cuadras y ahora hay cinco caballos.

—¿Tenemos… —la voz de Harry sonó como un graznido—… caballos?

Draco sonrió, Harry había dicho "tenemos". Trató de no parecer tan satisfecho de sí mismo como se sentía.

—Creo recordar que eso es lo que querías —respondió—. Tus palabras exactas fueron: "Me gustaría vivir en esa maravillosa casa y tener un par de caballos con los que pudiéramos salir a pasear al atardecer…" Ahora _tenemos_ cinco, ¿qué más quieres?

Harry se quedó unos momentos mirándole, dudando.

—No puedo aceptarlo —dijo después, tendiéndole las llaves a Draco—. Ya no estamos juntos, ¿recuerdas?

Sin inmutarse por el rechazo de Harry, que de todos modos ya esperaba, Draco agitó su varita de nuevo con una enigmática sonrisa en los labios. Un nuevo regalo apareció en su mano y se lo tendió al otro mago.

—Ábrelo —ordenó.

Aturdido, Harry lo hizo. ¿Se había propuesto reconquistarle a base de regalos? Esta vez en el interior de la caja, ésta más grande y alargada, había un pergamino enrollado. Intrigado, Harry lo desenrolló, leyéndolo a continuación. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Un palco en el estadio de los Chudley Cannons?

—Vitalicio —le hizo saber Draco con orgullo—. De tu exclusiva propiedad. No puedo evitar que seas un ferviente seguidor de esa pandilla de perdedores pero, si eso te hace feliz, podrás verlos perder cómodamente desde los acolchados asientos de tu palco.

—Pero… pero… —balbuceó Harry.

—Sí, lo sé —Draco hizo un vago gesto con su mano—. Fingen que están todos ocupados, pero es mentira. Luego te los venden por una fortuna como si te hicieran un gran favor.

—Draco…

—No me lo digas —le interrumpió el rubio con un poco de fastidio—. Tampoco puedes aceptarlo.

Con el pergamino en una mano y las llaves en la otra, Harry lucía verdaderamente apenado.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó Draco con determinación— ¡A ver si te convenzo con el próximo!

Un tercer paquete fue convocado por Draco desde el cajón del escritorio. El más pequeño de los tres. Vació gentilmente las manos de Harry para que pudiera abrir el tercer y último regalo.

—Antes de que lo abras —advirtió Draco, de pronto, muy serio—, quiero que sepas que aceptar lo que contiene significa aceptar muchas cosas, Harry.

El moreno miró el pequeño paquete que tenía en su mano y después a Draco, nuevamente confundido.

—Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, podrás quedarte con la casa, los caballos y el palco de los Cannons. Los he comprado solo pensando en ti —Draco guardó un pequeño silencio antes de continuar—. Pero lo que tienes en las manos ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones y si no aceptas, deberás devolvérmelo. Ahora, ábrelo, por favor.

Con dedos nerviosos y un montón de mariposas en el estómago, Harry desenvolvió su último regalo. En el interior de la caja había un anillo. Y no cualquier anillo. Era una de las dos alianzas con las que los Malfoy habían desposado a sus parejas durante siglos. De pronto, Harry necesitaba una silla para evitar la vergüenza de que su culo fuera a dar en el duro suelo de la impresión.

—Draco… —jadeó—… yo…

—Tómate tu tiempo —le atajó Draco rápidamente—. No tienes que responderme ahora.

Harry asintió en silencio, derritiéndose por dentro.

—Pero no quiero ver a ese McLaggen cerca de ti mientras lo consideras.

Esta vez Harry sonrió un poco y volvió a asentir.

—También me gustaría que evitaras salvamentos temerarios, tiendas en llamas o dementores descontrolados.

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió todavía más.

—Es completamente egoísta por tu parte que yo sufra por culpa de tus… heroicidades —afirmó Draco de forma tajante—. Ya que yo he dejado de ser egoísta, tú tampoco deberías serlo.

—Está bien —concedió Harry suavemente.

—Y eso incluye no ser condescendiente con Weasley cuando se mete conmigo.

—De acuerdo, Draco —se odió un poco por ser incapaz de negarle nada en ese momento. Adorable manipulador…

—Porque cuando tengo razón, tengo razón —siguió el rubio inefable, envalentonado con su discurso—. Y me molesta mucho que no te pongas claramente de mi parte.

—Si tienes razón, te apoyaré. Lo prometo.

—Y no estarás aceptando invitaciones para cenar, merendar o desayunar de esa familia cada dos por tres.

—Son mi familia, Draco —trató de defenderse Harry.

—¡Pero yo también lo soy! ¡Quiero que estés conmigo, maldita sea!

Las mariposas desaparecieron abruptamente y en su lugar Harry sintió un grueso nudo en el estómago. Al parecer, no había hecho tan feliz a Draco como él pensaba. Esta vez fue él quien dio un paso adelante, cerrando el espacio que quedaba entre los dos. Apartó el flequillo que con la furiosa declaración de Draco había casi cubierto sus ojos.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad? —dijo— Y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en él con tanta fuerza que las mariposas volvieron. Deslizó la mano desde el rubio flequillo hasta la encendida mejilla, acariciando con suavidad.

—Lo que quieras… —afirmó Draco con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Harry siguió deslizando su mano por la puntiaguda barbilla de Draco y después bajó hasta su cuello, donde le detuvo el almidonado cuello de la camisa.

—¿Montar a caballo, por ejemplo? —insinuó.

—Montar… —exhaló Draco.

—...a caballo —recalcó Harry con una sonrisa demasiado insinuante como para estar pensando en caballos en ese preciso momento.

—Lo que tú quieras —repitió el rubio, con un desmedido deseo de complacerle.

—¿Todo… lo que yo quiera?

Draco tragó saliva. Harry estaba utilizando ese tono de voz suave y profundo que guardaba para sus momentos íntimos. El moreno se inclinó un poco sobre el rostro de Draco, tomándolo entre sus manos.

—Tal vez… el caballo después… —susurró.

Draco cerró los ojos, saboreando la caricia con esperanza y anhelo entremezclados. Los pulgares de Harry acariciaron sus mejillas y él trató de no parecer tan ansioso como se sentía. Cuando la lengua de su compañero lamió sus labios, tan despacio que más que caricia fue tortura, las manos de Draco buscaron los brazos de su compañero y los asió con fuerza, clavando los dedos a través de la fina túnica que Harry vestía. Quería más, pero se obligó a ser paciente. Dejó que Harry lamiera, mordisqueara y, finalmente, se abriera paso en su boca invadiéndola con el dulce sabor de chocolate mezclado con algún tipo de licor. Recordó entonces que Harry venía de La Madriguera, y su deseo de reclamarle a su lado, solo para él, se hizo más intenso. Sin embargo, se dejó querer y seducir al ritmo que Harry marcaba, antes de responder con la fuerza y las ganas que había fingido no sentir durante aquellos casi tres meses.

—Te deseo, ahora —jadeó Harry, respirando agitado contra la mejilla de su compañero.

Draco se separó un poco para poder verle a los ojos y encontrar la mirada que estaba buscando. Necesitando. Puro y vivo deseo reflejado en las verdes pupilas de Harry. Sin esperar respuesta, Harry se deshizo primero de la túnica de Draco y después de la suya. Sin dejar de besarse, lograron quitarse mutuamente la camisa de Draco, que fue a parar al suelo con algún botón de menos y la informal camiseta que Harry llevaba bajo su túnica.

—Suelo —ordenó Draco, quien a pesar del estado de excitación en el que se encontraba, fue capaz de recordar que la pared estaba llena de estanterías y vitrinas repletas de valiosos objetos.

Obediente, Harry se lo llevó de un empujón al suelo y, una vez allí, volvió a devorar su boca como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras sus caderas empujaban con brío contra las de Draco.

—Pantalones… —ordenó de nuevo el inefable.

Esta vez Harry no perdió el tiempo y sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de los suyos e hizo desaparecer ambas prendas en un santiamén. Después, se dio unos instantes para contemplar a Draco en toda su gloria.

—Te he echado de menos —musitó, tendiéndose sobre él.

Draco sonrió, cerrando los ojos y dejándose mimar. Entregando su piel a la piel que adoraba la suya. Las manos de Harry recorrieron sus muslos, posesivas e impacientes.

—¿Puedo tenerte? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada por la excitación.

Draco sintió una oleada cálida y emotiva recorrer su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Harry podía ser tan estúpidamente correcto en los momentos más inesperados…

—Es tu cumpleaños… —respondió, abriéndose para él.

Harry echó mano de su varita, que había quedado en el suelo junto a sus pantalones y pronunció el hechizo necesario. Draco se estremeció un poco, esperando ansioso a que Harry se acomodara de nuevo sobre él. Quería que le penetrara pegado a su cuerpo, piel con piel. Deseaba que no dejara de besarle mientras lo hacía y que entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos, de esa forma tan especial con la que sus manos también hacían el amor. Apretándolas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas al ritmo de sus cuerpos, deslizándolas una contra la otra.

Harry empujó despacio, resoplando, mientras Draco contenía la respiración. Tenía el rostro hundido en su cuello, pero Draco sabía cómo se vería cuando lo levantara. Enrojecido, sudoroso y con sus ojos verdes tan brillantes como esmeraldas bajo una luz intensa. Durante unos momentos Harry no se movió. Draco podía sentir su respiración tibia acariciándole la piel. Después, sus manos se deslizaron despacio desde las caderas de Draco hasta sus brazos, alcanzando finalmente sus manos. Las apretó suavemente antes de empezar a moverse.

El único sonido en la Sala, ajeno a los cuerpos que se movían rítmicamente en el suelo, era el de la cristalina poción cayendo cantarina como agua en la fuente. Tal vez hubieran follado en sitios mucho más cómodos, y a pesar de estar clavado en el duro suelo bajo el peso y las embestidas de Harry, en ese momento Draco no hubiera cambiado un solo detalle del escenario en el que se encontraban. Haciendo el amor en la Sala del Amor. Pero, además, tenía a Harry tan entregado como en los momentos más dulces de su relación. Era amor, se dijo. Lo que hacía que, a pesar de todas sus discusiones y peleas, siempre acabaran por volver a estar juntos. Aunque le había dicho a Harry que se tomara su tiempo, lo que en realidad quería Draco era el anillo en su dedo, ya. Sabía que no podía presionarle, pero aún así deseaba que Harry tomara una decisión cuanto antes. El hilo de sus pensamientos se perdió en cuando las embestidas de Harry se hicieron más bruscas y rápidas y su cuerpo presionó el de Draco de forma casi furiosa. El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el orgasmo le golpeaba. Harry se aflojó sobre él apenas unos instantes después.

—Quiero que cenes conmigo esta noche —habló Draco, todavía jadeante.

¡Mierda!, pensó al instante de haber pronunciado esa frase. Debería haber dicho "me gustaría que cenaras conmigo". Harry odiaba que le ordenara hacer cosas. Y Merlín sabía lo dado que era él a dar órdenes. No obstante, el moreno no pareció molestarse por la forma en que había estructurado su frase. Harry estaba en el limbo, demasiado a gusto y satisfecho como para darse cuenta.

—Después de la comida de Molly no creo ser capaz de comer nada en lo que resta de día.

—¿Ni siquiera si haces un poco más de ejercicio? —insinuó Draco.

Harry levantó la cabeza del pálido pecho para poder mirarle y sonrió.

—Creo que también tardaré un poco en poder hacer algo más que no sea gandulear sobre ti…

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Balanceándose suavemente en el columpio de jardín, Harry aspiró con deleite el aire nocturno. Olía a lirios y a hierba húmeda. Aunque la fragancia que predominaba sobre todas era el perfume del rosal trepador que se enroscaba en la pérgola que conformaba el porche de la casa. Draco dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo y las piernas colgando por el brazo del balancín, en una postura que seguramente consideraría muy poco elegante. Los dedos de Harry se deslizaron por el suave pelo rubio, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el espléndido cielo estrellado de la campiña del condado de Hampshire. Un suspiro relajado escapó de los labios de Harry.

Casi dos meses había tardado en ponerse la alianza que ahora lucía en su dedo. Se había tomado su tiempo. Hasta poner a Draco prácticamente al borde del desquicio. Pero el rubio había aguantado el tirón y Harry finalmente se había rendido a su paciencia. De eso hacía ya tres años. Ron había tenido que tragarse una a una las palabras que, encabronado, había pronunciado después de que Harry no apareciera aquella noche en su fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. _Nunca aprenderás, ¿verdad?_ le había reprochado cuando Harry les había hecho saber que Draco y él volvían a estar juntos. _¿Juntos?_ se había burlado después, _¿y por cuánto tiempo esta vez?_ Un año más tarde, cuando habían celebrado la ceremonia de enlace, la mayoría de sus amigos, Ron incluido, ya habían aceptado que por fin él y Draco habían encontrado el equilibrio en su relación. Blaise Zabini, el mejor amigo de Draco, le había estrechado la mano con vehemencia y le había dicho con una expresión de inmensa gratitud: _Gracias, Potter. Muchísimas gracias_. Harry nunca entendió a qué había venido tanto agradecimiento.

Draco se removió un poco y levantó un brazo, como si estuviera en la cama y buscara agarrarse a la almohada.

—¿Vamos a dormir, Draco? —susurró, inclinándose sobre él.

El rubio gruñó un poco pero no abrió los ojos. Harry volvió a recostarse en el respaldo del columpio para seguir disfrutando un poco más del plácido momento. Amaba aquella casa que Draco finalmente también había hecho suya, a pesar de que se negara a reconocer cuánto le gustaba. Amaba los paseos a caballo, cepillarlos, alimentarlos, cuidarlos. Amaba la tranquilidad que rodeaba su vida desde que vivían allí, donde cada uno tenía su rincón particular en el que el otro jamás interfería. Hasta amaba las peleas que de vez en cuando se desataban entre ellos —benditas peleas— porque, ¿qué sería de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter sin unos cuantos gritos de vez en cuando, destilando adrenalina y feromonas a partes iguales? ¡Glorioso sexo de reconciliación! Harry suspiró de nuevo. Estaba pensando en regalarle a Draco un perro para su cumpleaños, que era dentro de una semana. Un setter inglés. Había preguntado en varias tiendas de mascotas y le habían dicho que esta raza era conocida por ser "el caballero entre los caballeros" en el ámbito perruno. Amistoso, tranquilo y de buen talante, además de hermoso. Un perro muy familiar que disfrutaba estando en casa con las personas, adoraba las visitas y era especialmente feliz con los niños. Harry no quería un perro que asustara a los hijos de sus amigos. Hasta tenía un nombre para él: Sly, de Slytherin evidentemente. Claro que en la cuestión del nombre dejaría que Draco tuviera la última palabra. Pero Harry estaba seguro de que Sly le encantaría. Se imaginaba a Draco sentado en su butaca, frente a la chimenea, leyendo uno de esos tomos super secretos que guardaba en su despacho bajo llave (cosas de inefable…) con Sly dormitando tranquilamente a sus pies…

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! O dejas de suspirar sobre mí, o voy a acabar con un resfriado de dos pares de narices.

Draco se incorporó con lentitud, haciendo crujir los huesos de su espalda.

—¿Por qué me dejas dormir aquí? —se quejó.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Eres tú que te acurrucas…

—¡Yo no me acurruco! —negó el rubio, poniéndose en pie y estirándose.

—¡Claro que no! —se rió Harry—. En cuanto me siento te falta tiempo para echarte encima de mí…

Draco le envió una mirada acerada.

—Ocho años juntos y parece que no me conozcas… —reprochó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa.

—¡Qué no le conozco, dice! —exclamó Harry, siguiéndole—. Y son tres, no ocho.

Draco se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para mirar a su compañero con aire condescendiente.

—Potter, se supone que uno entra en Hogwarts habiendo aprendido a sumar…

—Y tú sabes que sólo cuento los tres años que hemos vivido juntos aquí —le respondió el moreno en el mismo tono perdonavidas.

—Por tu lamentable flojera mental —ironizó Draco.

Con los brazos en jarras y talante retador Harry preguntó:

—¿Quieres pelea, Draco Malfoy?

Una traviesa sonrisa empezó a asomar a los labios del rubio.

—Prefiero pasar directamente a la reconciliación, si no te importa.

Y diciendo esto, tomó a Harry por la pechera de la camisa y le introdujo en la casa de un tirón, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

**FIN**


End file.
